Daybreakers
by Edward loved Elric
Summary: after half of the human population was washed away, the remaining tried to create a new generation of humans. But what they created was not human,it was...a beast. Can a immortal fall in love with a mortal? SauFemNaru, one sided ItaFemNaru. (planing to make you all cry!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well, you might probably see me for the first time 'cause this is my first sasunaru, currently...I don't have a beta and anyone who has a beta profile, and reads this...pls contact me via pm or review.**

**I wanted to fill some yaoi-ness, but, my story revolves around a 'female character' who can sing well…**

**I mean, I have read some fanfiction where naruto is a singer or sings for sasuke and to me...it's just…too…..YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! So I decided to make a SASUXFEM! NARU fanficton. **

**Disclaimer: do you seriously think I would be writing a fanfiction if I owned naruto? -.-**

* * *

During the mid 2029, half of the human population was washed away. 4 atom bombs which destroyed the world. Human created the place, human destroyed the place. Humans were then devastated, losing their loved one for their own foolish reason had made them think harder now before every action they take. But some of them let the past go away within a mere a second. Those who wanted to balance the population with something else.

They tried to see the future.

They tried to create our future.

They wanted to create a human with exceptional abilities. A human who can make themselves suit in any atmosphere. A human with exceptional look and behavior. A human who could conquer anything.

What they wanted to create was a perfect being.

After endless process of trying to create one, the result was fruitful; it took 2 decades to complete what they were creating.

They have created a perfect being.

In no time, the 'perfect being' learned how to speak, how to move and how to do impossible act. Its looks would make anyone and everyone fall in love and their eyes, were the most beautiful part of them. The people who created the first two of them, named them Adam and Eve, who were to create a new generation of humans.

Soon their expectation was smashed into thousand pieces. Their 'perfect being' changed, changed to something...inhuman. It killed, killed so many, mercilessly.

At last what they created wasn't human.

Not a perfect being

But a beast.

* * *

**Short? Ikr! It's just the epilogue and I promise to make the other chapters longer~**

**And I may update…a bit late 'cause my exams are starting from tomorrow T,T …**

**Till then, see you! Sayonara!**

**(p.s: review! Because I love them!)**

**-E.L Elric. **


	2. Introduction

**I know, I know…you can throw as many tomatoes as you like. *sigh*, I-I just had my exams started and… you know they are a great writer's block, right?**

**Anyway, I KNOW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THIS STORY 'CAUSE ANY REVIEW! **

**I-I am so…sad *acts like a drama queen* I, t-think...I am h-having a heart at-attack...**

**b-but without m-much ado…lets c-continue.**

* * *

The room wasn't a narrow one; it was large without any window. The room was dimly lighted and you can feel the tense atmosphere around. From the light silhouette of the different structure in the room, one can make out some large cupboard with many glass balls on them, a few large tubes, two or three metal bed, and some, possibly human, figures standing near one bed. One of them had unusual silver stands of hair peeking upwards in one direction; his tall and lean physic was currently resting on wall near the bed. He suddenly let out a deep sigh, his eyes twinkling with boredom.

"How is he?" though the voice was calm and quite masculine, it had a tinge of concern mixed in it. The owner was currently standing n one place, unmoved. His long, dark hair was tied in a pony which was dangling against his shoulder. He wore a black turtle neck with equally tight trousers which were hugging his thighs rather securely. There wouldn't be one without looking twice at him; His pale yet smooth skin defeated anyone and everyone. They say clothes make man but in this case, man makes clothes.

Another sigh. "Maa, Maa, Itachi, stop worrying, you will grow wrinkles. He has just changed into a pure breed, it will take time for his mind to overcome this shock and respond to the natural habitat of our type"

The said man didn't move or blink. There was again a long silence. Itachi being overprotective towards his brother as always, wasn't terribly keen in this idea, he had said that he was too 'young' to be mortified yet, but his brother, being and asshole, wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

It was, since 4 decades ago that the humans and beast came in terms with each other. The conflict between humans and the beast ended. It was bloodshed of hundreds and thousands of human; it was the loss of their loved once, again. Adam and Eve soon started reproducing, which was natural, their production rate began to increase as more and more immortals were born. Soon they started to live like humans. They had made the once human world their own and started adjusting the world to suit them.

From the many wars that were fought between clans, fought between human and immortal, the clan which gained respect was namely 'Uchiha' clan. Soon they became the strongest of them, who stood in the spot light.

It wasn't until the great Madara Uchiha broke the war, bought peace between the two species.

New rules were laid down, a new world was created. The humans ruled the day and their ruler was called the **'Hokage'**, the highest in the society while the beast ruled the night and their leader was so called '**Yoru no shihai-sha' (1)**.

The society was divided into 3 classes, which, seemed like a drawback.

The **'Jōsō kaikyū'**, were the highest ranked, in this rank, the 'Hokage' and his/her associates are present.

'**Chūsan kaikyū' **were the middle class; here the mafia and other high ranked workers were present.

'**Kasō kaikyū'** were the lower class; the common people (and somewhat the food and nutrient) are ranked in this. And the same goes for the immortal society.

* * *

The atmosphere was thick, so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Itachi was standing in the same position as before only, he was a _bit_ too worried. When Adam and Eve gave birth to their new immortal, it wasn't what they expected. It was born half immortal, half mortal. It was like a total taboo to them, they at first thought to throw it away, but Eve, being the mother of the said child, didn't agree. She held the child close to her, promised to fight anyone, who would bring harm to her child.

Each attempt to create their own species, failed. It wasn't until that those children turned adults (21), and became a complete immortal.

However with the technologies these days, growth rate spurted and even an new born can become a full immortal, but the rulers and associates declared there will be no growth spurt until and unless you are 18. Such fuckers.

Itachi and his brother are the last Uchiha standing from his family. He was soon to be 22 while his brother was still a 19, unlike him, his brother was….well there are too many things to describe him.

"Nngh…" a small groan was heard throughout the dark room.

Itachi's eyes slightly widen (which was not noticeable), He turned his face to the silver mane immortal, and who in turn nodded quietly.

"He is awaking"

* * *

**Ahh! Its finished!  
**

***dances***

**Anyway, I didn't got a beta till now…so…**

**And I won't update till I get some good response! *puffs cheeks cutely***

**Ja ne! (1) means-night ruler in Japanese  
**


	3. intro 2

***smiles sheepishly*, uh, I promised for a faster update? Didn't I? **

**HAHA HERE IT IS! and it has come to my notice, I have mistakenly wrote 'epilogue' instead of 'Prologue' in the first chapter  
**

**Disclaimer: KIBA AND SASUKE ARE MINE! HEAR ME?! MINE! *GETS HIT ON THE HEAD WITH A PAPER* OW-What the? *looks at it written***

**:They are yours till Kishi-sensei kills you. Good luck.**

**Warning: No beta **

_ I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

* * *

_A soft yet worried voice called her, waking her up slowly. The 4 years old toddler was having a peaceful slumber and it should be an emergency to call her now. Warm, small hands went up to her eyes, rubbing them slowly in circular motion as she let out a yawn._

"_Naru-kun…" _

_The 4 years old child looked up, her bright blue eyes shimmering a bit with tears formed due to lack of sleep. Her eyes traveled to the owner of the voice. The soft voice belonged to a female, no wait...an angle. Her dark, hair freely falling at the side of her face covering her pale skin, her eyes, slightly wet in the side, as if she was crying…_

_But angles don't cry! _

"_N-nani?" The child asked._

"_Naru-kun", the women hesitated "There is no time to explain, you have got to run"_

_Run? Why run in middle of the night? Was there a danger? What was happening? Should she know anything? What? Suddenly she heard some shouting outside the room she was staying. Her eyes now filled with fear, of what, she didn't know. _

"_Fast!" the said angle then pulled her up from her current position as the child yelped at the sudden contact. Then all she knew, Naruto was pushed in between a little tunnel which was a bit eerie. It was musty and smelly, and of course it was dark "Please..." the women begged, tears freely falling, damping her smooth skin. Her callous hands stoked the child's cheeks and without another word Naruto headed down the tunnel._

_She didn't know where to go, just following her instinct she crawled towards the end. The tunnel came to an abrupt end where the backyard to the house meets, the moon light scattered in an unruly manner, and the soft breeze blowing was interrupted by a scream, an inhuman scream. _

_Her eyes widen, filled with unexplainable feeling and she dashed off. Her bare feet were scratching against the rough road, but she didn't care. People staring at her, she didn't care. Her vision became hazy, tears were already forming and trailing sown her tan skin. What is happening? What happened to the angle? What is happing to the people who took care of her? _

_She didn't notice the loud sound of honking or the bright light in front of her, all she remembered going again, into a peaceful slumber….._

Air gushed into her respiratory system; her hands clutched the thin sheets, and her eyes open, wide like a dish. This was the dream she was having for her last 12 years; she didn't know that women, she wanted to.

And when she tries to remember, it ends up in a migraine. Her Earliest memory were in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask attached securely on her mouth and while she was trying to remove it, she was scolded by a rather, _motherly _looking man with a light scar on his nose.

He has asked her about her parents, but she ended up not recalling them and curtly answered, she didn't have any and lo and behold, Iruka had adopted her.

Iruka had done everything for her; provided a nice home, love of a _mother,_ education and ultimately leading her towards her towards her goal. She had currently applied to the ANBU squad recently and was waiting for their reply.

She doubted whether they will every reply or not, after all, how can they ever employ a monster? She was neither mortal nor immortal, she was a pure monster.

When she was 6 years old, she remembered, she didn't looked like one at all. She looked like a fully grown 10 years old and now at the age of 16, her body matured heavily, she looked at least 20 years. And not only that, She didn't caught cold, fever or any type of normal dieses which were unusual and she didn't have any scars (except her whiskers) to prove she feel down billon of times from the stairs. She had tanned, smooth caramel skin save the 3 whisker marks which adored both her cheeks. Her azure eyes defeated the bright sky and boy, she was pretty _curvy._

Naruto's hand padded around her bed-side table till she found whatever she was looking for. Her hands gripped the glass tighter till the cool liquid in it touched her plump lips. A sigh escaped from her lips as she kept the glass on the table.

She was a monster, she knew it. She knew it when she went to play in the grounds, like all children did, but she was ignored. Though mostly were stares and it would creep her out. If it was possible to make a person disappear by staring, they were doing it then. She would heard some girls whispering about a blonde hair monster and they would stop abruptly (or run away) whenever she arrived. The adults looking at her like she was a plague, but why?

Was it because she grew faster? Was it because she was found had different hair and eye color? Why?

She shook her head fretting away the past memories. No, she had to look forward, make the people realize she is not what they thought. Her eyes suddenly met a glittering orange material and she smiled.

Joy

She then rushed towards her computer table, pulling the blankets with her and reached her hands towards the object.

The joy of getting a new i-pod. Iruka must have bought it, she mused.

He then fastened the head set from her ears to her neck, oh how she loved songs. She had, a beautiful voice herself. She had always wanted to be a singer but consequences lead her to change her goal.

Now she wanted to become like Baa-chan Tsunade, the 'hokage'. Her guardian, having good connection with the senju clan had often taken her to meet Tsunade. And the moment the honey-brown eyes had meet the azure ones…

The grandmotherly and grand daughterly relationship started. And some people still think, how the hell Naruto managed to gather up her guts and call the 'Hokage' an 'old hag' as if it was just her cup of tea. To this, Tsunade had her fair share, it didn't made her feel angry (well, a little) or sad, it only made the blond Hokage to boost up and throw curses at the young brat.

This, well, surprised her subordinates.

Tsunade was an awe-inspiration to Naruto; Naruto had spent half of her life in the Hokage tower. Tsunade didn't have any grand children, not a family, no _love_. She sacrificed everything, just for the sake of humanity, and here she was now in smiling joy.

She never failed to surprise Naruto.

Naruto had always wanted to spill the question which playing at the tip of her tongue, however, by some cue Tsunade had answered.

"I don't need any more brats, I am happy with just one, which is in front of me."

The sound from the head set slowly decreasing, very slowly. Naruto yawned, she was awake too long but the familiar lyrics didn't leave her mind…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

* * *

**FINISHED! PHEW! I know I didn't really started, it is just the introduction…but..I promise I will always keep this going! I PRMOISE!NO YOUTH WILL BE WASTED ON JUST A SMALL STORY LIKE THIS, SO I PROMISE, TO UPDATE FASTER! *does the mit-to guy pose***

**BUT TO DO WORK, WE NEED ENGERY. ENERGY COMES FROM SUGAHH! SUGAHH COMES FROM REVIEW, SO PLS DON'T DELAY, AND DONATE SOME REVIEW FOR ME!**

**Till then. **

**Song:**

**the monster- Enimen, ft. Rihanna **

**Bring me to life by evanescence (if you didn't hear it, go and do! It is one of my fav after 'all the things she said' by T.a.T.u) **


End file.
